Untold Words and School Trouble
by SakuraKinu
Summary: The Yuugiou and DnAngel cast come to Bridge High School, and are teaching the classes, Seto is the Computer teacher, Dark teaches science, and Ryou teaches English. How will this end? AU Use of O.C’s R&R. YGO/DNA crossover. Also under Akari Kaiku
1. Hiring

_Kai: Konnichiwa! Its Kai and Sakura here with yet another fan Fic!_

_Sakura: right-o!_

_Kai: well this is about the Yuugiou/DnAngel people being teachers!_

_Sakura: Yay…ok so this story is posted on two accounts, mine is under BakuraLover in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section and Kaiyuku's is under the DnAngel section._

_Kai: Ok now on to what our idea is…otherwise known as the summery._

_Summery: The Yuugiou and DnAngel cast come to Bridge High School, and are teaching the classes, Seto is the Computer teacher, Dark teaches science, and Ryou teaches English. How will this end? AU Use of O.C's R&R_

"_Blah!"_

_((Bakura to Ryou)) (Ryou to Bakura)_

_Yuugi to Yami No Yuugi Yami No Yuugi to Yuugi_

'_Thinking'_

_**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**_

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its __**bold and italic**_

_**Untold Words and School Trouble (we couldn't think of anything else!)**_

Chapter 1 :Hiring

"_**You know your nuts when the only person that will listen to you is you is in a white jacket." **_

BAM!

A bald head hit the desk covered in papers of names of possible teachers and assistances. A pen rolled to the floor and landed on a few knocked over paper clips.

"Gah!" a semi-bald man sat back up and looked over his **very few **options for teachers for the up coming school year," Where am I going to find new teachers?"

He began to fiddle with a pen. Then looked at his computer," Maybe…the net?" he said as he clicked on the Internet Explorer. He began a search on Google, MSN, Yahoo, and AOL. When he was ready to give up he spotted a message on his screen,"…Teachers seeking job outside of country…country of origin…Japan?" he leaned back in his chair and looked at the applications. Each had an impressive record but none of them had experience," I'm desperate." He said as he clicked on the hire button.

"Jou!" Yuugi yelled as he ran into the room where Honda, Jonouchi, Otogi and Anzu sat," We've been hired!"

"Nani?" Jonouchi said as he and the others followed Yuugi into the computer room and began to read the high school that wanted to hire them," Nuview Bridge High School…sounds weird…"

"Yah but its all the way in California…you said you wanted an out of country job didn't you?" Honda asked.

"Yah…ok I'll take it!" Jonouchi said taking the mouse and telling the employer he'd take 

the job then let Yuugi, Otogi, and Honda say so too," Oi, Anzu what about you?"

"Iie…I'm waiting for my dance scholarship to come in." Anzu said," You guys go ahead…"

"Alright…" Jonouchi said," Well…who else did the guy hire?"

"Hire and accept…Hiwatari Satoshi, Niwa Dark, Bakura Ryou, Ishtar Malik, and …" Yuugi paused," Would you care who you worked with?"

"Nah…why?" Jonouchi asked.

"Kaiba Seto." Yuugi finished as he turned in his chair to face Jonouchi.

"Alright!" Jonouchi said," I don't care…so…what are the positions?"

"Taken, computers and language Kaiba's got that one covered, History Malik, English Ryou, The Hiwatari guy got Art, Niwa took Science and that's it." Yuugi turned around listing off what was taken.

"So what's left?" Honda asked looking at the screen.

"Let me see," Yuugi started as he scrolled," Drivers Education, Physical Education, Health, and Algebra."

"I'll teach Drivers Ed." Honda said as he clicked on the typing screen and typed in he'd take Drivers Education.

"Health." Otogi said doing the same.

"P.E." Yuugi said mimicking the other two.

"Fine…" Jonouchi said," I got the math crap…."

"Ok then!" Yuugi said," wish us luck Anzu-chan!"

"You're not leaving yet are you?" Anzu asked confused.

"It says the classes start in about three weeks…so I'm going to start packing and stuff." Jonouchi said," Ja ne."

"Ja!" Yuugi said as Jonouchi left the room.

"I'm going too." Honda said.

"Me too." Otogi said," See you in the morning."

"Ja ne!" Yuugi said as he watched his friends leave." Yuugi then looked as Anzu.

"I know…I'll see you in the morning…" Anzu said then left.

Are you ready, mou hitori boku? Yuugi asked his dark half.

Hai. Yami No Yuugi said as he took on a transparent form. I just hope this works…

Yah… Yuugi looked out the window toward the setting sun. Me too.

"Mom!" Daisuke said running down the stairs," Dark got a job!"

"That's great Dai-chan." Emiko said as she watched the older man walk down after the red head.

"Could I take Dai-chan with me?" Dark asked," He could pose as a little brother." Dark said.

"That's a great idea!" Emiko said," Alright Dark but you had better take care of him…"

"I will Emiko-san." Dark said as he ruffled Daisuke's hair," Alright shorty…lets go pack."

"Stop calling me short!" Daisuke yelled as he was partially dragged to his room.

"Emiko are you sure it's a good idea?" Kosuke asked as he walked into the kitchen

"It'll work out just fine." Emiko said," Now…to work on a going away dinner. Toto-chan would you help me?"

"Of course, Emiko-san!" Toto said as she popped up and followed the woman out the door.

"NO!" screamed a girl with black hair a little long then shoulder length and green eyes, she wore a black shirt and a pair of black pants with black and red converse and a red belt.

"What the hell?" asked a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with white trim sleeves and neck lining.

"She's over reacting again." Said another girl with black hair, it went to about the middle of her back and she was wearing black and red shorts with a faded black Fox racing shirt.

"Urusai!" the first girl said to the third," Baka, Zutto…"

"Baka, Kaiyuku…" Zutto said.

"You're both baka so shut up an watch it!" the second girl said.

"Baka Sakura!" both the other girls yelled at the second.

"You three make too much damn noise." Zutto said.

"Ah, stuff it Zutto-kun." Kaiyuku said," You and Rakuda-kun didn't start complaining until now."

"I haven't said anything," a girl with dark brown hair said, it went about the same length as Zutto's. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and the same shoes as Kaiyuku, she also wore a black long sleeved shirt under a dark gray one.

"Kira is so much better then Athrun!" Sakura yelled as she was seated next to Kaiyuku.

"I think Kira is awesome too!" Kaiyuku said loudly.

"Kami-sama!" Zutto said," Could you quiet down a bit?"

"Heh," Kaiyuku laughed a bit," Gomen nasai, Zutto-kun."

"Athrun is better," Rakuda said as she glared at Sakura and Kaiyuku.

"Shove it Rakuda-kun!" Sakura sneered.

"Ahhh." Kaiyuku said falling over onto her back," I'm tired."

"Baka." Rakuda said," You shouldn't have stayed up till five O'clock last night."

"Its only eight and you stayed up till seven!" Kaiyuku said sitting up and point an accusing finger at Rakuda," I had to jump on you to wake your lazy ass up!"

"So?" Rakuda asked as she stared lazily at her friend.

"You are lazy!" Kaiyuku said as she jumped to her feet still pointing.

"And that's why I have a lazy look on my face." Rakuda said pointing to the bridge of her nose.

"So you guys are fighting about being lazy?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much…" Rakuda said as she flopped over to one side.

"I think the lack of sleep is getting to us." Kaiyuku said sitting back down Indian style.

"Anyways…" Zutto said as she wave her hand around trying to gain the attention of the other three.

"Nani?" Kaiyuku said as she fell to one side like Rakuda.

"I found some cool AMV's." Zutto said.

"No thank you!" Kaiyuku said rolling away from Zutto.

"It's not that yaoi one I had you watch!" she snapped.

"So?" Kaiyuku said as she looked over at her.

"I don't even want to start." Rakuda said as she too looked away.

"I don't even want to see it." Sakura said as she glared at the back of Zutto's head.

"Okay…what about…" Zutto started.

"NO!" Kaiyuku yelled," None…nothing!"

"I agree." Sakura said.

"Hai." Rakuda said half way to la-la-land.

"Wake up you baka camel!" Kaiyuku said hitting her in the head.

"What'd you do that for?" Rakuda yelled grabbing her head.

"For being a baka." Sakura said laughing a little.

_A few days later_

The semi-bald man stood in the airport holding up a sign that said "Japanese Teachers." He stood there in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans. Glasses hung off his nose and he looked very nervous.

"Put that ridiculous sign down." Seto said as he walk out of the terminal from the plane.

"Are you one of the teachers?" the fat man asked.

"What do you think?" Seto said sarcastically as he ripped the sign away from the man.

"But the others." The fat man said.

"I know them." Seto said turning toward the exit/entrance," We all met on the plane."

"Oh," the fat man said, soon a group of odd looking people walked out, one of them had bright red hair, followed by a man with violet hair. Next to him a man with blue hair, and behind him a teen with exceedingly long golden blonde hair. Each of the man/teens hair matched their eyes," Over here." Seto said as he called the group.

"Ah, Kaiba-san." Satoshi said walking over to the two men," You must be Morris-san, am I correct?"

"Yes." Morris said," And you are?"

"Hiwatari Satoshi, this is my little brother Krad." Satoshi said indicting the teen with blonde hair and matching eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, are you going to be going to our High School Krad?" Morris asked kindly.

"You Americans and your lack of honorifics." Krad scoffed.

"Krad-toto!" Satoshi said hitting Krad in the back of the head," Sorry about him Morris-san."

"That's alright." Morris said.

"I'm Niwa Dark." Dark said as he shook Morris' hand," This is my little brother Daisuke."

"Hi!" Daisuke smiled as he took Morris' hand as well," I'll be a sophomore this year."

"That's great." Morris said getting an idea.

"Here comes the geek squad and my little brother." Seto said as a larger group walked out," Okay now to make this short and to the point I'll point to them introduce, you shake their hand and we leave." Morris nodded his head stupidly," Okay, the dumb looking blonde is Jonouchi Katsuya," Seto pointed to Jonouchi.

"Hey!" Jonouchi yelled as he shook Morris' hand," Watch it rich boy!"

"The guy with the one spike is Honda Hiroto." Seto said as Honda shook hands," Then the guy with the ridiculous dice in his ear is Otogi Ryuuji." Otogi's eyes twitched as he shook hands with Morris suppressing an argument," Then the albino is Bakura Ryou."

"How do you do?" Ryou asked shaking hands.

"Fine thank you." Morris said.

"Then the Egyptian freak if Ishtar Malik," Seto pointed to Malik," Then the one with the star fish hair is Motou Yuugi." He pointed to Yuugi who also shook hands," Then the kid with the black hair is my little brother Mokuba. Now that's done lets go."

"Pushy ass." Jonouchi said in an undertone.

"Shut up." Seto said," Baka inu."

"Stop calling me that!" Jonouchi yelled.

_At the School_

"What the hell is that?" Seto asked loudly," I will not teach in a trailer park!"

"But we don't have—"

"I'll take care of that." Seto said pulling out a cell phone," Kaiba…" his voice trails off.

_The next day_

Morris drove toward the school street to see Seto in a lawn chair with a news paper and a wrecking ball tarring down the trailer park school," What in the world is going on?" Morris said getting out his car and looking at the pile of rubble that was the school.

"I'm building an actual high school now shut up and go home." Seto said turning a page in his news paper.

"But school starts in two weeks. How on earth is this going to be fixed?" Morris yelled.

"Shut up before I call it off." Seto said as he pulled out a cell phone," I need three more construction crews here to finish a high school in less then a week…Good." He said hanging up the phone," You're lucky I wanted to have a change in scenery Morris."

"Huh?" Morris said.

"If I didn't want to change into having a peaceful life you'd still have a crap ass school." Seto said," Now get back in that cheep truck and leave it to me."

_Two weeks Later_

"What the…" Kaiyuku said.

"Hell..." Sakura said.

"Is going..." Rakuda said.

"On?" Zutto finished.

The four girls stood looking at the tall building that stood in place of their old High School. Navy words arched across the entrance to the almost white cement grounds. A sign told the student to report to the office located in the front left wing. The four walked over to the front office door and looked inside.

"Uhh." Kaiyuku said walking in," Maria…what happened to the trailer park?"

"One of your new teachers tore it down and built a new one…ok so what would you like the guys or girls?" Maria asked.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Uniforms." Maria said.

"NANI?" all four yelled loudly.

"Clam down," Maria said," Now guys or girls and then the size?"

"Uhh." Kaiyuku said," Guys!….and… a large because I want one!"

"Girls" Sakura said.

"Guys," Rakuda said," Medium."

"Guys." Zutto said," Same as Kai-kun and Sakura-kun."

"Alright," Maria said," Shoe size?"

"Size eight." Sakura said.

"Uhh…eight…" Kaiyuku said.

"Eight." Rakuda said.

"Seven and a half." Zutto said.

"Ok…" Maria said heading toward the back to get their things.

Just then a man with blonde hair walked in and opened a can of soda. He then looked at the five girls standing there waiting," Hey…are you waiting for your schedules?"

"Yah." Zutto said.

"What're your names I'll get them for ya." Jonouchi said as he shifted through a stack of papers.

"Who are you?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Jonouchi Katsuya," Jonouchi said," The mathematics teacher."

"You…teach mathematics?" Sakura asked.

"Yah…" Jonouchi said," So what are your names?"

"I'm Akari Kaiyuku." Kaiyuku said as she was ready to ask another question," What happened to Blaske?"

"Dunno." Jonouchi said handing Kaiyuku her schedule," And you?" he asked Sakura.

"Kinu Sakura." Sakura said as she tried to look at Kaiyuku's schedule. Kaiyuku though wasn't looking at it yet and was more interested in the new teacher.

"Tsukiru Rakuda." Rakuda said.

"Yuki Zutto." Zutto said.

Soon each girl had their schedule, it was then that Kaiyuku and Sakura looked at their schedule. Kaiyuku took a while to process her schedule then at the same time snatched Sakura's as Sakura took hers. Sakura's read the same as Kaiyuku's:

History-Ishtar

Science-Niwa

Computers-Kaiba

Art-Hiwatari

DE-Honda

PE-Motou

English-Bakura

Language-Kaiba

Health-Otogi

Math-Jonouchi

"Ok so you have the same schedule as mine but…why the hell do we have ten class periods?" Kaiyuku said loudly as she took hers back then when to look Rakuda's then finally Zutto," Okay Rakuda-kun is in with us the whole day and Zutto-kun are only in half."

"Good," Sakura said.

"Ok!" Rakuda said.

"Hey you just went and took my schedule without asking!" Kaiyuku said pointing at Sakura.

"Iku ni jigoku, mesuinu!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey watch your language!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said turning to Jonouchi.

"Don't say that kind of stuff around here…wait till your outside." He smiled.

"You…you…eh! Nihongo o hanasemasu ka?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Hai." Jonouchi said," I come from Japan."

Sakura and Kaiyuku looked at each other for a minute the next minute glomped Jonouchi," Please tell me you're teaching Japanese language!" Kaiyuku said.

"Not me…someone else now if you'll let go I need to head to class." Jonouchi said laughing.

"Ok! See you in tenth Jonouchi-sensei!" Kaiyuku said as she let go.

"Ja ne!" Sakura said.

"The other three girls bid their laters and then Maria came back with the uniforms and shoes," So…here you are…you don't have to change today but it would be nice…and if Kaiyuku and Sakura would go see Mr. Morris."

"What did I do?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Correction," Sakura said," What did we do?"

_In Morris' Office_

"You wanted to see us Morris-san?" Kaiyuku asked as she and Sakura walked in.

"Well we have some new students from Japan and wanted to know if you'd like to show them around?" Morris asked the two.

"Yah!" Kaiyuku said.

"Why not?" Sakura said.

"You can come in now." Morris said as the door was then opened and two boys walked in," Kaiyuku, Sakura this is Niwa Daisuke, and Hiwatari Krad."

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Kaiyuku smiled.

"Ohayo." Daisuke smile in return.

Krad didn't say anything but stared at Kaiyuku with a hint of annoyance.

"How cute!" Sakura said as she was held back by Kaiyuku from glomping the red head.

"Well you all have fun." Morris said as you all walked outside.

The moment the main office door shut both boys where glomped by both girls, Daisuke by Sakura and Krad by Kaiyuku," You are so kawaii!" Sakura squealed. Daisuke began to blush like mad as he shuddered out a thank you.

"Let go of me." Krad said coolly.

"Iie!" Kaiyuku said tightening her grip," You are to damn cute!"

"Kaiyuku-kun, Sakura-kun let go of those people." Rakuda said.

"Naze desu ka?" Kaiyuku wined as Rakuda pulled off Kaiyuku and Zutto pulled off Sakura.

"Domo." Krad said to Rakuda who was restraining Kaiyuku.

"Doitashimashite." Rakuda said.

"You all know Japanese?" Krad asked as he straightened his uniform jacket.

Kaiyuku then was released as she walked over to Krad and said," Watashi wa nihongo ga sukoshi shika hanasemasen."

"Okay," Krad said staring at her like she was nuts.

"So what's your day look like?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Here." He handed her his schedule.

"Hey! You have all the same classes!" Kaiyuku said in a very hyper tone.

"Now way!" Sakura said," what about you Daisuke-chan?"

"Let me see…." Daisuke said looking over Sakura's schedule who had handed it to him," We have all the same classes too."

"Yay!" Sakura said and glomped him again.

Just then the bell rang and people started to head to their classes," Hey! Where'd all these people come from?" Kaiyuku asked.

"They showed up while you were glomping Krad-san and Daisuke-san." Zutto said," Well I'll see you in computers."

"Ja ne!" Kaiyuku and Sakura said at the same time.

"Okay…so…we've got History with Ishtar-sensei!" Kaiyuku said," Lets go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai: that was longish…

Sakura: it was long…

Kai: we got to glomp! yay!

Sakura: yay is just what I was thinking…

Kai: Guess what Kai-kun got to do!

Sakura: I dunno.

Kai: Kai-kun got to go to an Anime Convention!

Sakura: Sa-chan already knew that.

Kai: and Kai-kun got all "A"s on her report card!

Sakura: I knew that too…

Kai: yay!

Sakura: lets go to the second chapter now…

Kaiyuku: OK!


	2. First Day Of History Is History?

Summery: The Yuugiou and DnAngel cast come to Bridge High School, and are teaching the classes, Seto is the Computer teacher, Malik teaches History, and Ryou teaches English. How will this end? AU Use of O.C's R&R

"Blah!"

((Bakura to Ryou)) (Ryou to Bakura)

Yuugi to Yami No Yuugi Yami No Yuugi to Yuugi

'Thinking'

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its __**bold and italic**_

_**Untold Words and School Trouble**_

**Chapter Two: First day Of History Is History**

"_**All things learned in history are passed down through people who were smart enough to write them down." **_

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Krad asked.

"Yes I do!" Kaiyuku said," There's classroom one-hundred and twelve then there's class two zero eight…wait…how the hell?" Kaiyuku paused looking at the navy doors with gray numbers.

"But our classroom is two-hundred and five." Sakura said as she looked at the doors then to Krad.

"Uhh." Rakuda said," We need a map…"

"Here." Krad said," There are maps in the planers."

"Ah!" Kaiyuku said as she looked at Krad's planer," Oh! Okay I get it now…kinda…whatever lets go our class is on the third floor."

"There are floors?" Sakura and Rakuda asked as she watched Kaiyuku head toward the stairs.

"Come on!" Kaiyuku said as she began to run up," We're so late!"

"Sorry were late teacher! We couldn't find our …way… where is everyone?" Kaiyuku asked as she looked around at an empty classroom with only a teacher in it.

"Hello," Malik said," I'm your history teacher, Mr. Ishtar you're not the only ones lost so don't worry about it we'll wait for a little while."

"Mishter Ishtar." All three girls said at the same time then busted into a laughing fit. Soon after all of the people in the class were laughing as the door opened and a large group of people came in.

"Alright so I guess I'll take roll, Akari Kaiyuku." Malik said.

"I'm here Mishter Ishtar." Kaiyuku said as she sat next to Krad. Sakura sat next to her and Daisuke was next to Sakura and Rakuda sat at the end.

Malik laughed a bit then went through the rest of the roll with Sakura saying the same thing as Kaiyuku and getting the same small laugh as a result as did Rakuda. When he finished he began to talk," Hello Class, I'm Mr. Ishtar." Sakura and Kaiyuku's hands shot up at this," Yes?"

"Can we call you Mishter Ishtar?" Kaiyuku asked.

"I see no reason why not." Malik said," You have something you want to ask?" he asked Sakura.

"Do you know Japanese too? Like Mr. Jonouchi does?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I do." Malik said," I take it you know some then."

"Wa—"Kaiyuku was cut off when Krad put a hand over her mouth and told Malik they knew very little. He then took his hand away and leaned back in his chair.," That was mean Krad-san!"

"Stop calling me san…" Krad scoffed.

"Krad-kun?" Kaiyuku asked putting her index finder to her chin.

"Fine." Krad said as he sat up straight.

"Well," Malik said," Now let me see." He looked around a paper covered desk," Aha! Here it is… Ahem… This semester we'll be covering History in Japan, Egypt, and Europe. Europe will take most of the semester because it spans out so far." He paused," Now as for my grading scale. Its of course A, B, C, D, F, and the normal plus or minus. You will be mostly covered on your behavior in class and how well you can work in a groups of five. If you have someone in mind then I suggest you take this under consideration. It can be two boys and three girls or vice-versa. The seats will be boy girl or girl boy and if you don't like it there's the door." He pointed to the door then kept talking," Now the group you are set with now is the group you will be working with for the rest of the year. Now unless you cannot work with then person set with you I will change you out with another but there must be good reason." Malik said as he looked over the whole class," Now…let me see who knows who they'll be working with?"

Kaiyuku, Rakuda, and Sakura all raised their hands an Malik pointed to Rakuda," I'll be working with Akari Kaiyuku, Kinu Sakura, Niwa Daisuke, and Hiwatari Krad, right?" she turned to the people seated next to her.

"Alright now if Mr. Hiwatari can trade spots with Ms. Akari your setting arrangements will be perfect. Krad and Kaiyuku traded spots and then Malik began to use them as an example," You see we have a girl boy girl boy girl seating arrangement here… so who else?"

Soon the whole class was settled and Malik was up front again," Okay…so you an earn extra credit in this class if you can memorize the dates and times of certain battles and other such things in history. If you memorize enough you could pull an A as long as you also keep up with the small amount of homework and keep up with group activities you'll be fine."

The class dragged on as Malik kept talking eventually Krad got bored and took out some paper scribbled something on it and passed it to Kaiyuku who was falling asleep with her head in her hands.

_**Is history going to be this boring all year? **_

_I dunno…hope not…_

_**God… it better not be this boring in every class.**_

_If it is I'll die…_

_**How so?**_

_I just would. Then Sakura would die. _

_**Why? **_

_We share a brain! lol _

_**I should have figured you'd say something like that. **_

_Like what?_

_**Something along the lines of stupid.**_

_I'm not stupid! Just to tell you I pulled in a 4.0 at the end of last year! _

_**Really? That's surprising.**_

_Stop being so damn mean! _

_**Iie…**_

_I know what that means! _

_**And? **_

_Stop!_

_**No…**_

_Please?_

…_**.No….**_

_Damn you…._

Malik finally stopped talking and it was still not even half way into the class period," Alright so what should we do now?"

"Can we talk, or change into our uniforms if we haven't done so yet, in the bathrooms?" some random girl asked.

"You may if you want but I'll have to issue a hall pass." Malik said.

"Hall pass?" Kaiyuku said stupidly," We never had those before."

"You do now." Malik said as he handed the girl a slip of paper.

"Wow!" Kaiyuku said as she put her pen down.

"What have you been writing Kai-kun?" Sakura asked taking the paper and reading it," Well she is right I would die too." Sakura smiled as she put the paper in the trash.

"See?" Kaiyuku said poking Krad.

"Right," Krad said," And I'll die because you two are so dumb."

"Stop being so mean!" Kaiyuku yelled as she pulled in Krad's arm.

"Fine." Krad said as he let his arm be pulled on," What should we do?"

"We could ask Mishter Ishtar more questions!" Sakura said.

"Okay." Kaiyuku said smiling broadly.

"Hi," Sakura said as Malik walked toward them," Are you japanese too?" Sakura asked.

"No…" Malik said stopping to look at Sakura," I'm Egyptian."

"Do you know japanese?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Yes." Malik said.

"Is that your natural eye color?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Malik said.

"Why is your shirt so short?" Kaiyuku asked," You look like a girl."

"Because I like this shirt and how do I look like a girl?" Malik said.

"Because I can see your belly button and that's what kind of shirt evil girls wear." Kaiyuku said pointing at the tan stomach.

"You are not afraid to offend are you?" Malik asked.

"I'm offending you?" Kaiyuku said," I'm sorry!"

"That's alright." Malik said waving his hand.

"Why are you so tan?" Sakura asked.

"Because I moved here from Egypt." Malik said.

"Why did you move?" Kaiyuku asked.

"So I could work here." Malik said.

"Why would you want to work here?" Sakura asked.

"Because I was offered the job." Malik said.

"Why were you offered the job?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Because I was looking for a job." Malik said.

"Why were you looking for a job?" Sakura said.

"So I can make money." Malik said now getting annoyed.

"Why do you want to make money?" Kaiyuku asked.

"So I can afford to live." Malik said.

Why do want to live?" Sakura asked.

"So I can…" Malik paused," Because I want to."

"But why?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Because." Malik said really annoyed.

"Kaiyuku-chan shut up." Krad said.

"Gah!" Kaiyuku said," Don't call me chan!"

"I will if you keep it up." Krad said.

"Fine!" Kaiyuku said folding her arms and pouting," Bully."

"No your just giving me a headache and annoying Malik-sensei." Krad said pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Sakura-san would you mind stopping too?" Daisuke asked nicely.

"Can I glomp you?" Sakura asked turning to the red head.

"If you will stop." Daisuke said as Sakura threw her arms around the shorter boy.

Just then the bell rang and Daisuke was released as he and the other three stood up and started toward the door," Ja ne!" the four said to their sensei and then left.

"Where to next?" Kaiyuku asked.

"Science." Krad growled.

"I know where that is!" Daisuke said," My older brother is teaching it… but I don't think it would be a good idea for you girls to sit up front…he's a bit of a pervert." Daisuke said as Krad snorted a laugh.

"A bit?" Krad said," Now your just trying to sugar coat it…"

—End Chapter—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura: wee….history sucks!

Kaiyuku: yah…Geezz…we have got to find a way to spice things up…

Sakura: maybe so…what now?

Kaiyuku: …

Sakura: that's right…Dark-san and science…yay!

Kaiyuku: joy…

Sakura and Kaiyuku: Ja ne!


	3. Dark Matter

Summery: The Yuugiou and DnAngel cast come to Bridge High School, and are teaching the classes, Seto is the Computer teacher, Malik teaches History, and Ryou teaches English. How will this end?AU Use of O.C's R&R

"Blah!"

((Bakura to Ryou)) (Ryou to Bakura)

Yuugi to Yami No Yuugi Yami No Yuugi to Yuugi

'Thinking'

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its __**bold and italic**_

Kaiyuku: Ok now we've got Rakuda helping us write this too!

Rakuda: yah

Sakura: Yay! Now this will start to get a lot more fun!

Kaiyuku: Yep…

Rakuda: sure will.

Sakura: lets begin.

_**Untold Words and School Trouble**_

**Chapter Three: Dark Matter**

"_**As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain. And as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality."**_

"Who's up for a race to the next class?" Rakuda asked.

"It's kinda far are you sure you want to run that far?" Daisuke asked.

"More space to run in." Kaiyuku said.

"Yah." Sakura said.

"I'll beat you all." Krad scoffed.

"No you won't!" Kaiyuku and Rakuda said.

"Let's line up so we can get this race started." Sakura said as she got their attention.

"Okay." Kaiyuku said and winked to Rakuda when Krad turned away.

Rakuda nodded telling Kaiyuku she understood and got on the line up, which was a crack in the tiles Sakura started the count down and when she said go Rakuda and Kaiyuku both tripped Krad and took off down the hall about half way down they took a right turn and were out of sight. Sakura had gone left, Daisuke was still going straight and Krad went after Kaiyuku and Rakuda mutter something about "kill them."

"Uhh." Rakuda said as she looked around at the room numbers. "We're so lost. We should be in the 300's but were in the 1,500's."

"Tell me about it." Kaiyuku said. "When I find out which teacher built this school I'm gonna kill them."

"Sounds like a plan I'll help you." Rakuda said. "Let's go this way and see what we can find." She said pointing to a large open area.

"Okay." Kaiyuku followed.

"Rakuda! Kaiyuku! Daisuke!" Sakura yelled as she looked at the single digit numbered classes. "Help me! I'm lost!"

"I'll help out." Said a boy with azure eyes and raven hair. "My name is Kaiba Mokuba and you are?"

"I'm Kinu Sakura." She replied," Can you really help me out?"

"Yah." Mokuba said with a smile. "What class are you looking for?"

"Mr. Niwa, science." Sakura said.

"Come with me I know where that is." Mokuba said.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said as she followed Mokuba.

As they looked out over the open area the two girls looked at one another then the two split hallways that lead in two opposite directions. Two doors were open in the large assembly hall about in the middle on opposite sides of the wall.

"Okay." Kaiyuku said. "I'll take the left side and you take the right and we'll meet in the middle of the hall."

"Sounds good to me." Rakuda said. "Lets make it a run by."

"Okay." Kaiyuku said then the two started to run down the two halls.

A few seconds later Krad appeared and took the right hallway, as soon as Rakuda came into view he yelled," I'm gonna kill you and Kaiyuku!"

"Oh crap!" Rakuda said as she began to run faster. She got to the door that led to the middle of the hall and ran across the assembly room. Just as she rounded the corner she ran head first into Kaiyuku's head causing both to fly back a bit and Rakuda's glasses to slide a few more feet away.

"My jobs done for me." Krad said as he finally caught up to the two.

"Ouch." Rakuda said sitting up. "Where'd my glasses go?"

"Aoi." Kaiyuku said. "Ha! I said blue! Oh your glasses?….uuhhhh…." she looked around," Over there!" she pointed a few feet away.

"Ah I see." Rakuda said. "Wait a minute no I don't!"

"Oh no!" Kaiyuku laughed. "Whatever shall you do?" Kaiyuku asked as she got her glasses and put them on.

"I can see again!" Rakuda said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yay!" Kaiyuku said.

"You two just, literally, had a head on collision and you're laughing about her eye sight." Krad said shaking his head.

"That just about sums up what we always do." Rakuda said.

"Yep." Kaiyuku said. "Talk stupidly around Sakura and hurt each other when its me and her, and sometimes with Zutto too."

"That's prefect." Krad said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're both giving me a head ache."

"You're getting the head ache and we just met head to head." Rakuda said.

"What's up with that?" Kaiyuku said.

"I don't know." Rakuda said. "Maybe we just have hard heads."

"Yah!" Kaiyuku exclaimed.

"Lets go," Krad said," We're going to be late."

"I thought we already were." Rakuda said.

"Rakuda-kun, Kai-kun, Krad!" Daisuke said," About time you got here. You guys are thirty minutes late."

"So?" Kaiyuku said. "We got lost then met head to head."

"Yah," Rakuda said," but Krad got our head ache."

"Shut up already." Krad said.

"Nope!" Kaiyuku said.

"Not gonna happen." Rakuda said. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Inside." Daisuke said. "Come on."

When they entered the class they instantly spotted a man with dark, shiny violet hair and eyes," Welcome ladies." He said with a smile. "Please take a seat." He pointed to the front where all the other girls were seated.

"No," Kaiyuku said," I want to sit in the back."

"Me too." Rakuda said.

"I do too!" Sakura said from the front seat she was sitting in.

"But—" Dark said.

"Nii-san." Daisuke said. "Let them sit in back."

"Fine." He pouted.

As they sat down Sakura sat next to Daisuke then Mokuba sat next to him, then on the other side of Sakura sat Rakuda then Kaiyuku then Krad. As Krad sat down he mumbled to himself," It's not like they're wearing skirts for you to look up anyways."

"Is he really that perverted?" Kaiyuku asked in a whisper.

"Hai." Krad said back in the same tone then looked up at Dark as he started to pace back and fourth.

"Welcome to your first day in my Science class. My name is Kokuyoku Dark Niwa." Dark said bowing just a bit. "This term we'll be covering…" his voice trailed off as the six in back started to talk to one another in a whisper.

Only once did their attention return to Dark when he dropped a pen on the floor and it began roll under a girls desk. Almost as if on a reflex Daisuke got up and kicked his brother. "No! If you do it I'll call mom and she'll be down here in a hot second."

"Fine." He said pouting. "Excuse me young lady could you hand me my pen?"

"Sure."

Everything else went by slowly, until Dark finally asked about questions. Sakura raised her hand and he pointed to her.

"Can we call you Mr. Cocoanut?" she asked. "Because Kokuyoku to me sounds like Cocoanut."

He sweat dropped and said," If you want to you can."

"Yay!" Sakura said." Okay that's all."

"Cocoanut?" Krad repeated as someone else asked about the level of homework they would be getting.

"It sounds close enough." Kaiyuku said trying to draw an anime picture of some guy holding a sword. Krad took a sideways glace at it then said," That's not to bad."

"Shut up." Kaiyuku said her eye narrowing as she puffed up her cheeks I know I suck but you don't have to rub it in!"

"I really meant it." He said defensively. "Just need to work on the clothing movement and—"

"The hands…"Kaiyuku said before she shut her folder and looked over at Sakura who was bobbing her head back and forth listening to the music in her head. "Right." Krad said getting a bit testy with the black haired girl.

The rest of the class went by with Sakura, Rakuda and Kaiyuku joking and saying what they did over the summer that the others might not have been there for. When the bell rang Sakura led the way out toward the lunch area so they could go to nutrition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't say it! I know! It kinda sucks! I really need to work on this thing a bit more…oh well. I'll see you all next update.

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-kun


End file.
